Pirate's Quest
by OnePieceFan2
Summary: Traveling along the New World to Dressrosa, the Straw-Hat Pirates are forced by unnatural weather to dock at a mysterious island. Hungry for adventure, Luffy sets out onto the island with Zoro and Robin tagging along. There they enter a mysterious cave, and they then find themselves in a brand-new world. How did they make it into the world of Pokémon! Actual 1st chapter is coming!


Hello Everyone, It's been a while since I last posted here hasn't it?

This is something I've had in the back of my mind for the past two years and I've decided to just post it to see what the reaction to it might be.

Take a look and tell me what you think!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as the Thousand Sunny was currently sailing smoothly, as today was one of those extremely rare days in the New World where things were relatively peaceful.

Nami, the Sunny's first class navigator, was beaming as she laid down on her lawn chair, catching a tan in her brand-new bikini near Robin's garden on the back of the Sunny.

"This is the life." Nami said, bathing in the bright sun as she relaxed into her chair. Having left behind the chaotic dual island of Punk Hazard, Nami was more than happy to have time to relax by herself. After having been gassed, imprisoned, swap bodies with Franky, have Sanji IN her body (She was going to make sure he paid her back at 300% for whatever he did in her body), kidnapped again by Yetis, save a bunch of drugged kids, nearly get killed by that snow harpy, outrun toxic gas and take down two assassins sent to retrieve Caesar, she was just happy the weather was going to be pleasant today instead of raining down flaming glaciers or any kind of logic defying weather phenomena the New World was famous for.

After making sure the Thousand Sunny was still on course to Dressrosa, Nami laid back and...

"YAHOO!"

Face palmed herself for thinking today would be a quiet day. Nami opened her left eye to look down at the lower deck only to see Luffy on the Sunny's railing, pulling back his fishing line as Usopp and Chopper cheered him on.

"I caught a big one!" Luffy shouted as he held onto his fishing pole with both hands, fighting to keep his hold onto it.

"Go Luffy!" Chopper cheered as he held onto Luffy, trying to keep him from falling into the ocean.

"Oi Luffy, be careful with the fishing rod." Usopp said from the sidelines. "We don't need you breaking another rod."

"I'm gonna catch this mystery fish and have Sanji cook it!" Luffy shouted as he pulled harder on the rod, whatever was on the other end of the line wasn't giving up without a fight. When he gave a final pull, the opposing force was pulled straight out of the water and landed on the deck.

Things went quiet for a moment and Nami decided to lie back down on the foldable lawn chair. Just as she was about to close her eyes and relax...

"AAGH!"

Until Usopp shrieked loudly into the air and Nami turned her head to see Chopper running up the stairs towards her.

"Nami!" Chopper yelled frantically as he jumped in the air. "You have to see this!"

"What is it Chopper?" Nami asked as she sat up on the chair.

"Luffy caught a kappa!"

"What?!" Nami shouted, shocked by what she heard. "What do you mean he caught a kappa?!"

"I couldn't believe it either but it's so strange looking and has this lily pad on its head and it's carrying a satchel and..." Chopper sputtered out into incoherent mumbling as he continued to describe the "kappa". Nami sighed as she got up and patted Chopper on the head.

"Okay okay I get it." Nami said as she sighed. "Where's Luffy and Usopp?" She asked, getting Chopper to break out of his incoherent mumbling.

"Oh, Usopp went to get everyone else and Luffy well..." Chopper mumbled off causing Nami to raise an eyebrow. She then walked towards the lawn deck and fell when she saw Luffy holding the "kappa" in his hands, staring at it straight in the eyes. When she got up, she saw the "kappa" was largely an aqua colored humanoid around the same size as a human child. It had stubby, round ears, a red bill-like mouth, long arms with red fingers on each hand and green feet with three toes. It had a large lily pad on its head with a notch on it and wore a brown satchel slung across its body from its left shoulder.

"A KAPPA?!" Nami was cut from her observation as she heard Kin'emon yell as she turned to the kitchen door and saw Kin'emon standing there in the doorway with his hand on one of his swords as Momonosuke was clinging to his gi. When Kin'emon spotted the "kappa" in Luffy's hands, continuing its 'staring contest' with him, he went on the attack as he brought out one of his swords as it lit on fire.

"Watch out Luffy-dono!" Kin'emon called out as he brought his sword down towards the "kappa". Luffy turned around when he heard his name being called, only to jump out of the way when Kin'emon tried to bring his flaming sword down on the "kappa" in his arms.

"Oi Kin'emon what are you doing?!" Luffy shouted angrily at the samurai, the "kappa" tucked under his arm for safekeeping, it's expressionless gaze remained intact.

"Luffy-dono, I am sorry for my presumptuous actions but the yokai you are holding is a dangerous spirit known for drowning innocent men and ravaging defenseless women." Kin'emon apologized as he placed his hand on his other sword. "Allowing it to do the same to my saviors would be unforgivable." Kin'emon shouted as he charged forward with both swords aflame.

The "kappa's" eyes glowed green for a moment as Kin'emon charged forward only to trip forward and face plant onto the lawn deck.

"Huh?" Luffy shouted at the random act of clumsiness from the samurai.

"What the..." Kin'emon looked over to where he tripped and saw that the grass near his feet was somehow tied into a knot. "What kind of sorcery is this?!"

Luffy ran over to where Kin'emon was and dropped his mouth in shock. "Whoa, the grass was tied into knots!" Luffy shouted as the rest of the crew minus Zoro, Brook and their prisoner Caesar came out of the kitchen.

"Oi Kin'emon be careful with your sword! We don't want a fire on the deck." Franky yelled. After all, it was difficult to maintain the lawn out at sea.

"I apologize Franky-dono but I cannot let a dangerous Yokai such as that Kappa run loose on the ship." Kin'emon apologized unaware of the small fire growing behind him, caused by his flaming sword.

"Oi don't start a fire right after you say that!" Sanji yelled, as Usopp ran to get a bucket to put it out.

However, the fire was quickly dealt with as the "kappa" quickly released a spiral of water from its mouth towards the flames, putting them out. Everyone outside now stared at the "kappa" with various reactions. Most, such as Sanji, Franky, Ussop, and Nami, stared in shock/disgust at the fact the "kappa" put out the fire with large quantities of what they could only consider to be saliva, or what they hoped was just saliva. Robin had her normal poker face, making it near impossible to tell if she shared the same thoughts as her friends. Kin'emon and Momonosuke were just looking at the "kappa" with wary eyes, the stories and legends of kappas that were passed down throughout the generations of Wanokuni were coursing through their minds at the moment. Luffy and Chopper, on the other hand, had stars in their eyes at what they saw the "kappa" do.

"That... was so... cool!" Luffy shout as he raised the "kappa" into the air, holding it up by its armpits.

"So cool!" Chopper shouted excitedly as he ran over to Luffy.

"Lombre Lom." The "kappa" said shyly as it rubbed the back of its head as if saying that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Whoa the kappa can talk!" Luffy shouted out in amazement as he and Chopper looked on in amazement.

As Luffy and Chopper were dancing around the "kappa" about how incredible a catch it was, the others were more skeptical.

"Think it's a Devil Fruit user?" Sanji muttered to the others as he rubbed his chin.

"It's possible, but the fact that Luffy fished it out of the ocean may make it seem very unlikely." Robin responded as she held her chin in thought, trying to make sense of what her completely unpredictable captain caught.

"We fished Mr. 2 out of the ocean when we were heading toward Alabasta and he was a devil fruit user." Usopp stated as he watched Luffy and Chopper continue to dance around the "kappa".

"Yeah, but you have to remember it was when we were in a deep fog and he had fell out of ship which was near us at the time." Nami interjected, entering the conversation for the first time as she walked up the stairs to join the others.

"Do you think it's a member of Doflamingo's crew?" Usopp asked fearfully, not wanting to believe that Doflamingo had sent someone to retrieve Caesar while they were heading to Dressrosa.

"No, it isn't." Law stated firmly, causing everyone to turn to the kitchen door to see Law leaning against the door frame, his left hand holding his Kikoku over his shoulder. "I personally know every member of the top brass in his crew and all of their abilities, but Doflamingo doesn't have a Zoan user in his crew."

"How can you be so sure?" Usopp asked skeptically. "How long has it been since you were a part of his crew? He could have gotten new members since you left!" Usopp stated as he pointed at the creature in Luffy's arms.

Law could not control the sudden twitch in his left eye at the sniper's statement, clearly remembering how that Snow Harpy Monet was secretly spying on Caesar under Joker's orders with him during his stay on Punk Hazard. Her very presence easily jeopardized his entire plan on Punk Hazard by passing his heart into Vergo's hands of all people.

"That may be true..." Law conceded to the sniper's point. "But if this ' _kappa_ '" he used the term loosely just because he couldn't identify what the creature was despite having already seen a large amount of the assorted oddities that both halves of the Grand line had to offer, "was part of Joker's crew, this ship would be in pieces at the bottom of the ocean along with our mutilated corpses while that thing carried Caesar off to Joker." He stated bluntly, causing Usopp to freak out.

"Oi, Traffy don't go looking down on the Thousand Sunny here!" Franky chastised the 'Surgeon of Death'. "Our _SUPER_ ship is made out of bonafide Adam's Wood!" Franky shouted as he struck his signature pose to Law's annoyance as he hid the smallest of twitches under his left eye. "That means they can attack us by land, sea, or sky but ain't nobody going to be able to sink this ship while I'm around!" Franky shouted to the heavens as he redid his signature pose as somehow an explosion went off behind him before a golden bright light emitted from his body as if representing his faith in his craft.

"Goddammit Franky! Your nipple lights are going off at high beams again!" Sanji yelled furiously, trying keep himself from being blinded at the intense lights like the rest of the crew who managed to shield themselves in time except Usopp who was screaming " _ **MY EYES!**_ " as he rolled about on the deck as his hands clutched his eyes.

"Hey guys the kappa brought us a letter!" Luffy shouted from the deck as those not blinded turned their collective heads to see Luffy holding up a letter in his right hand as he held the kappa close in his left arm. Seeing the letter held up in their captain's hands, all the present Straw Hats, except for Robin and Usopp whose retinas were still trying to recover from the pain, raised a suspicious eyebrow at the letter in question while Law just stared at it with his usual poker face.

"Oi Luffy, what makes you think that kappa brought us a letter?" Sanji asked before he jumped off the ledge onto the grassy deck. "How do you even know that letter's actually for us instead of someone else entirely?" The chef asked as he lit a new cigarette and took a breath in before exhaling out. "For all we know that kappa could've been trying to deliver to someone else before you fished it up and pulled it onto the deck." Sanji reasoned as he stared at the kappa in question, his eyes focusing on the creature's waterproof satchel as he remembered similar bags worn by the News Coo to safely transport newspapers and mail over long distances without the risk of their parcels being ruined by rainwater.

"I know this letter is for us." Luffy stated confidently with a grin as he waved the letter around as the rest of the present Straw hats except Robin leaned over the railing of the Sunny's second floor. "He gave it to me along with this cool rock thing." Luffy stated as if it were simple while holding the letter in one hand and something that looked like a weird stone objects in the other hand causing Franky, Usopp, and Chopper to fall over the railing onto the lawn deck while Robin chuckled at his answer as veins popped onto Nami and Sanji's heads.

"Bullshit!" Sanji and Nami yelled angrily with shark teeth as they both struck Luffy on the head, sending him crashing face down onto the deck with two large bruises formed on his head while Franky, Usopp, and Chopper pulled themselves off the lawn deck.

"Hey it's true, right Lombrero?!" Luffy shouted back as he got back up and turned to the creature in his arms.

"Lombre!" 'Lombrero' cried out as if to answer Luffy's question. Nami sighed as she rubbed her forehead at the incoming headache before realizing something.

"Wait, _Lombrero_?" Nami asked disbelievingly at the choice of name Luffy bestowed to the creature in his arms. "Why the hell would name it _that_?!"

"Well Lombrero only says Lombre and his hat is like that annoying Net Guy's ***** hat-"

"A sombrero." Nami answered dully with half lidded eyes.

"Right! So, I thought to just call him Lombrero since he looks like he's wearing a sombrelino." Luffy answered as he butchered what Nami just told him, causing her to groan at his idiocy.

"Luffy you can't just name every freakish thing we meet," Lombrero glared at Nami for her colorful choice of words to describe him. "We don't even know if _he_ has his own name so don't go around giving him stupid ones like that." Nami tried to reason before realizing she was getting off topic. "Ugh never mind." She said exasperatedly as she held out her hand. "Could you just give me the letter and whatever else he gave you to see if it really is meant for us?"

"Will you give back the mystery rock thing afterwards?" He asked, like a small child who didn't want to give away his new toy so soon.

"Yes Luffy." Nami answered honestly as Luffy smiled at her reply.

"Great! I'm going to go see what else Lombrero can do with Usopp and Chopper." Luffy stated excitedly as he handed off the letter and mystery stone object to Nami.

Luffy then quickly ran off with Lombrero in tow to show the weird lily pad creature to Usopp and Chopper while Sanji had went off into the kitchen to make Robin a fruity drink. Muttering to herself about how weird thing keep popping each day for the crew and herself, Nami looked over the letter carefully to see if any foul play is involved here.

 _"Ok the letter is technically meant for us..."_ Nami thought as she looked at the letter as ' **FOR THE STRAW HAT PIRATE CREW AND GUESTS** ' was written across the front of it in the most barely legible chicken scratch she had ever seen since Luffy's own horrid handwriting. " _...but there's no return address or stamps or anything._ " She thought accusingly as she looked for anything that doesn't scream 'Welcome to _This is not a Death Trap_ , a world-famous resort that you've never heard of before in your life where pirates come to have fun, dine on world famous cuisine, and not die a horribly gruesome death by the actions of the resort owner to keep the horrible secret of the place! Do you want your painful imminent demise sooner or later this evening?' to her.

Why that specific scenario ever popped into her head she'll never know but once she voiced that strangely specific scenario to the others when they were arriving at the spa island after their adventure in Thriller Bark, the rest of crew expressed confusion at why she would think that, except for Luffy who went unnaturally silent at the statement and was reluctant to step onto the island until Sanji forcefully dragged him along.

Next, she looked at the 'supposed' gift the creature had given to Luffy. Upon closer inspection, the mysterious stone object appeared to be a sort of stone compass with the four cardinal directions engraved upon it. However, instead of magnetic needle mounted on a jewel bearing in the compass' exact center, there a was a blue angular rock with a red glowing triangular piece of stone jutting out of the blue stone placed in the center. Noticing the red stone was constantly pointing to the north direction, she tried to closer look...

" _Nami-swan!_ " Sanji yelled as the to the kitchen opened and he came out quickly with two fruit drinks in hand, cutting Nami off from her thoughts. "For you my dear Nami a delicious drink made from the finest fruits from the Sabaody Archipelago and Fishman Island." Sanji offered suavely while Nami was rubbing her head in annoyance at his interruption.

"Thank you, Sanji-Kun." Nami said somewhat thankfully as she took the drink from him, causing his eyes to turn in hearts as he quickly moved towards Robin, who had set up her table and chair to read outside today. Deciding she had too much in her hands, Nami sat down on the available seat at Robin's patio table as placed her drink and the stone compass down to look at the letter in hand, unaware the red had started slowly moving to the left.

"What's the matter Nami?" Robin asked as she set down her book on the table, having noticed her friends apprehensive state. Sanji had went off to go make her fruit parfait by her request while Law had gone into the kitchen to try to recover from the insanity before him while Franky had gone back to the helm to make sure they stayed on course.

"I don't know Robin," Nami answered honestly as placed the letter down and slid it under the stone compass to keep it from flying off by sea breeze. "It's just this stupid letter that Luffy got from that thing over there." She stated as she pointed with her thumb to where Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing with their newest guest.

Robin chuckled a little when she saw Usopp get tripped over by another sudden grass knot created by Lombrero as Luffy and Chopper laughed at the sniper's predicament while Kin'emon kept his eye on them from afar, Momonosuke having retreated into the ship. "I can't get this sudden feeling that the moment I open this it's going to turn out to be bomb paper or badly drawn ninjas created by some freaking devil fruit will suddenly jump out of it and attack us."

"Ninjas?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that! We have a samurai on board that we found in pieces and seeing how this is the New World, who knows what other weird it will throw at us!" Nami said exasperatedly, having desperately wanted the trip to Dressrosa to be smooth sailing after Punk Hazard. Robin could only smile in sympathy to her friend before taking the letter into her hands.

"Robin? What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if this is a trap of course. I do have expertise in dealing with assassinations of all sorts." She said calmly with a smile that said, 'I can handle this for you'.

"Oh, you're the best Robin!" Nami said happily as she hugged her fellow female crew mate.

"It's quite alright." The archaeologist said as a hand holding a letter opener sprouted next to her. While Robin carefully went about opening the letter in a way that didn't triggered any possible or improbable traps, Nami turned her attention back to the stone compass only to raise a brow when she saw blue stone starting to turn with the red stone pointing west.

 _"That's odd."_ Nami thought as she took a closer look at the stone needle, noticing that it sorts of resemble an angular human head with the red stone resembling a big red nose. Before she could even ponder why anyone would make such a strange compass, the sound of glass shattering and something kicking the table over broke her concentration and caused Nami to jump up from her seat with the stone compass in hand. She quickly swiveled her head to find Robin standing upright, her eyes wide with the broken remains of her drink lying next to her fallen chair.

Robin's heart was beating a mile minute as she stared blankly forward remembering what she saw the letter in the envelope...

"Where is it!?" Robin shouted, causing everyone present to stop what they were doing to see her looking around frantically before spotting the envelope lying on the lawn deck. Before anyone could say anything or move, Robin rushed to grab the opened envelope with her own hands before tearing the contents out it to see if her eyes weren't deceiving her earlier.

"Robin?" Nami asked worriedly when she saw the archaeologist's hands tremble.

Robin didn't hear Nami's question or anything at all as everything seemed to stop before her as she focused her eyes on the writing on the parchment, the only thing she could hear was the frantic beating of her own heart acting as mighty gong that left her ears ringing. Her eyes had already looked over the writing thrice, but she could not deny it now that she was holding it before her.

This letter was written in the same ancient language as the Poneglyphs!

 _"How can this be possible?! No one alive today should know how to understand this ancient language, let alone write a letter in it!_ " Robin thought frantically to herself as she stared at the piece of parchment in her hands. "Maybe a survivor- No that isn't be possible..." She thought morosely, remembering that she was the only survivor of Ohara. That left only the remaining members of Gol D. Roger's crew as the possible writers of this letters, only to scrap the idea as she remembered that Rayleigh had told her two years earlier that only Roger could understand the pone glyphs and she doubted he was interested in teaching anyone the craft.

"Robin!" Nami shouted, pulling the archaeologist out of her own little world and back into reality. Robin blinked as she saw Nami's concerned visage in front of her and in her peripheral vision the concerned looks of Luffy, Chopper and Usopp as they ceased whatever games they were playing.

"Oi Robin are you ok?" Nami was the first to ask, concern marring her visage. Before Robin could say anything in response, Sanji immediately appeared in between her and Nami.

"Robin-chan! I heard your cry of distress while I was in taking stock of our supplies so I as your knight in shining armor rushed over here to aid you in your time of need." Sanji said quickly, surprisingly serious despite his normally corny lines.

Blinking once, Robin found herself chuckling to the confusion of her crew mates around her. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just surprised by the contents of this letter." She replied honestly, inwardly relieved to remember she was still among friends.

"So, what is in the letter then?" Chopper asked innocently as he walked up to the archaeologist.

"Yeah what does it say Robin?" Luffy asked excitedly, sensing something cool from the "mystery letter".

"Well the contents of the letter appear to be instructions on how to arrive at a certain island its describing but what startled me is the fact that it's written in the same language as the messages inscribed on Poneglyphs." Robin explained resulting in wide eyed expressions from everybody outside on the deck except for Luffy.

" _Eh!_ " Nami, Sanji, and Chopper all shouted in surprise at Robin's statement except for Luffy who only blinked at the statement while retaining a blissful, ignorant smile at this new information.

"Hey Robin, what's a Pony Glypt?" Luffy asked casually, as everyone else besides Robin fell forward.

"Ignore him. So, what does it say Robin?" Nami asked casually, her fist slightly smoking with Luffy's face embedded into the deck behind her.

* * *

And that's all I have at this point. Here's the title and summary for the new story.

 **Pirate's Quest  
** Summary: Traveling along the New World to Dressrosa, the Straw-Hat Pirates are forced by unnatural weather to dock at a mysterious island. Hungry for adventure, Luffy sets out onto the island with Zoro and Robin tagging along. There they enter a mysterious cave, and they then find themselves in a brand-new world. How did they make it into the world of Pokémon?!

Remember this is just a preview. A preview! For a possible new story that I've wanted to do for a long time now. I havent had as much time as I wanted to work on this but I wanted to post it so all of you could see it.

I just wanted to get this out here so I can here some more feedback on it. Do you like it, do you hate it?

Or maybe you're asking "Why are you posting this instead of the next chapter of **Straw Hat Among Fairies**?"

Well the reason for that is... "complicated".

I'll explain when I post the next chapter but for now I hope that this can tide you all over until I'm done with chapter 15 of **Straw Hat Among Fairies.**

I hope that you all enjoy the preview and I'll see you all soon!

See Ya!


End file.
